Don't Interfere
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: Yamazaki uses a different method to convince Haruka to not get in Rin's way again. Minor spoilers for ep. 2 of Eternal Summer. [SouHaru]


This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Forgive me if characterizations are off, this is my first time writing Sousuke and it doesn't help that he was JUST introduced... xD Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Free!

* * *

Haruka had just finished purchasing a bottle of water from the vending machines when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"What do you want, Yamazaki?" The Iwatobi student's eyes narrowed, while gripping the water bottle tightly in his hand. Despite not turning around, he knew it was Sousuke.

"It's been a while, Nanase." The larger teen replied, evading the question at hand. "I saw your relay at the regionals last year."

"So you're out here now?" The blue-eyed male inquired again, this time turning around to face the other swimmer.

"As it so happens. What you guys did was really idiotic though. You even dragged Rin into it." Sousuke's voice had an undertone of anger, even though he was chuckling lightly.

Haruka looked frustrated at this response, "What is it you want to say?" Sousuke continue to chuckle, but as he replied, his entire demeanour changed, "I would never have made him do something like that."

Haruka's eyebrows furrowed together, "What do you mean?"

From his position of leaning against the wall, the teal-eyed teenager pushed himself up and began prowling towards the leaner swimmer. Haruka hastily backed up, but he had nowhere to go and bumped into the vending machine. "Don't ever get in Rin's way again." Sousuke growled. He watched as his words caused Haruka's eyes to sparkle with resentment, apprehension, and a bit of pain. The aqua-eyed teen smirked inwardly at the emotions swirling around in those eyes. It was truly beautiful. Even though Sousuke greatly disliked the dark-haired boy for holding Rin's swimming development, there was no denying the other's beauty. The male was slenderly built, but Sousuke knew those muscles were strong. Although, he bet he could still easily overpower him.

He wanted to break Haruka. Make him bend to his will. Make sure he doesn't interfere with Rin ever again.

Sousuke blinked, dragging himself out of his thoughts, only to blink again upon realizing how close the two teens' faces were. Haruka unwaveringly gazed into his eyes, defiant. But he wouldn't be defiant when Sousuke was done with him.

The smirk that briefly appeared on Sousuke's face seemed to confuse the shorter teen. The other swimmer's large arms took place on the vending machine on either side of Haruka's head. Sousuke intently watched as the freestyle swimmer's eyes flitted back and forth before realizing he was trapped. Perfect.

Without warning, the more muscular teen leaned down to Haruka's height and crashed their lips together. The blue-eyed teenager trembled at the sensation, eyes wide. His hands (frail hands in Sousuke's eyes) attempted to push the larger body pressing down on him away, but the size difference was too great. Eventually, he had no choice but to give up hope of escaping. Sousuke took this opportunity to nip at Haruka's bottom lip. Haruka gave a gasp in response and he was vulnerable to attack. Sousuke's tongue surged forward, seeking to claim the new territory presented to him.

"Mmf—" Sousuke could hear Haruka struggling to muffle his moan. One of the Samezuka student's hand travelled to grasp Haruka's chin to tilt his head to the side, allowing deeper penetration. Sousuke could feel Haruka's thinner body shiver underneath him as he twisted their tongues together. The blue-eyed male felt the other's appendage entering his mouth and bit down.

Sousuke let out a small yelp of surprise as he retreated from the warm cavern. There was a small trail of blood at the corner of his mouth. He quickly wiped it on the back of his sleeve and smiled. "I didn't take you for a feisty one, Nanase."

"What do you think you're doing, Yamazaki?" Haruka scowled, a faint flush on his cheeks. Although Sousuke had pulled back from their kiss, their faces were still very close.

"Making sure you don't mess with Rin anymore." With that, the teal-eyed student smashed their lips together again, painfully gripping Haruka's wrists and pinning them to his sides. The slender teenager shut his eyes from the pressure of the kiss. Sousuke gave a triumphant grin and made a trail with his mouth from Haruka's lips down to his collarbone. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive piece of flesh, causing the other to cry out softly.

"S-stop, Y-Yamazaki-"

Sousuke paused in his ministrations, "Only if you promise to not interfere with Rin."

Haruka seemed hesitant in replying, but shakily nodded in the end, unsure of what "interfering" even meant in this situation.

The larger teen pulled away for a moment before diving in for a chaste kiss. "I'll be visiting you if you don't keep out of Rin's way." Sousuke straightened his clothes up and casually walked away as if nothing had happened. Haruka trembled once more and slid down the vending machine, his hands cradling his face.


End file.
